


Anniversary

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Gen, Past MaineWash, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: “Are you okay, dude?”
Wash pressed his lips into a tight line, the corners of his lips upturned slightly. It would almost look like a smile if it weren’t for the furrowed brow and the new shine to Wash’s stormy eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): something where maybe Tucker finds out Wash used to be engaged to Maine or something like that?

* * *

On the same day and at the same time every year since Tucker had met Washington, the grey-armoured soldier would grow quiet and seek out solitude.  
  
Wash often liked his own space, but this was something else. On that day, Wash would be subdued, and the closer to sunset it became, the more Wash seemed to quieten. It was a sombre mood and Tucker couldn’t bring himself to question just what it was about this particular day and this particular time that had Washington on the verge of tears.  
  
The Reds and Blues had their own theories about the reasons for Wash’s melancholy. Caboose had said it was the day that Agent Washingtub was assigned to Project Freelancer. Grif had said it was the day that all of Wash’s friends had died. Sarge had begrudgingly agreed, stating instead that rather than friends, it was Washington’s team. Simmons had speculated that it was the day that he found out his favourite TV show had been cancelled. Doc had said that whatever it was it must have been really hard on Wash and he felt bad for the Freelancer. Donut had thought for quite some time before settling on saying that he was mourning the loss of a lover.  
  
Tucker couldn’t bring himself to guess. Whatever it was, it was Wash’s thing to worry about. It was Wash’s thing to deal with whatever way he needed to.  
  
He hadn’t meant to stumble across Wash standing at the cliff, he hadn’t meant to catch the glimpse of a silver ring shining in the late afternoon sun, he hadn’t meant to hear the whisper:  
  
“Michael...”  
  
Tucker didn’t want to interrupt something so obviously private, but he also didn’t want Wash thinking that he had intentionally been spying.  
  
“Oh, hey, I didn’t realise you were here, Wash,” Tucker said, a little louder than he needed to, announcing his presence.  
  
The sound of Tucker’s voice startled Wash, the shiver along his spine and the alarm in his eyes obvious as he quickly turned around. Tucker blinked. Wash was missing parts of his armour: the gloves and his helmet. Wash never had his armour off. Ever. Even without his own helmet on, Tucker could tell that something was off. Washington’s cheeks were red, his eyes glassy.  
  
“I, uh, didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
  
“I was just finishing up here anyway,” came the soft reply. His voice sounded weird. A little hoarse and his nose sounded a little stuffy.  
  
Tucker took a tentative step forward, quickly followed by a few more when Wash didn’t flinch away.  
  
“Are you okay, dude?”  
  
Tucker didn’t want to push Wash too much, but it was clear that there was something seriously bothering the ex-freelancer.  
Wash pressed his lips into a tight line, the corners of his lips upturned slightly. It would almost look like a smile if it weren’t for the furrowed brow and the new shine to Wash’s stormy eyes. He shook his head; it was a minuscule movement and he turned away as a sob escaped him, bringing a hand up to his mouth to stifle the sound.  
  
“Wash?” Tucker asked, concern evident in his voice as he approached his teammate. He hesitated a moment before brining a hand to Washington’s shoulder.  
  
“Today... today would have been our anniversary,” Wash managed between shuddering breaths.  
  
“Whose?”  
  
“Mine and...and Michael’s.”  
  
“You mean like Caboose?” Tucker looked thoroughly confused and his voice came out sounding more incredulous than he had really meant for it to.  
  
Despite his sadness, Wash managed a huff of laughter. His amusement was very short lived.  
  
“No,” he drew a shuddering breath. “Maine...”  
  
There were many things Tucker thought to say. _“Holy fuck you were engaged!?”_ didn’t seem like a good thing to blurt out right now, neither did _“Wow, your fiancée was a total dick.”_ For once, Tucker wasn’t going to be an asshole to his teammate. Instead, Tucker came to stand in front of Wash. His expression was earnest and gentle as he brought his other hand to Washington’s shoulder and drew him close.  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
Wash couldn’t keep it together any longer and he broke down, holding Tucker tightly as the tears streamed down his face, the wedding ring clutched tightly in his hand.


End file.
